


Would You Get Down On Your Knees For Me?

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Facials, Genital Piercing, Glory Hole, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Harry didn’t understand the magic that operated the glory hole in the men’s toilets on the fourth floor of the Ministry. He didn’t understand the charms used to modify voices, skin tone or hair color to keep up the anonymity. No idea about who created or maintained it. Hell, he hadn’t even known about its existence until a couple of months ago when Seamus and Ernie had been laughing about it in their corner of the bullpen.He’d been able to last twenty-nine minutes before rushing off to confirm their stories and instructions on how to unlock it.That was the first Tuesday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 46
Kudos: 249





	Would You Get Down On Your Knees For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of this filth on the Drarry Discord Server. Stop enabling me. ~~(Please don't stop.)~~
> 
> Also, thank you to J (p1013) for the beta! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry didn’t understand the magic that operated the glory hole in the men’s toilets on the fourth floor of the Ministry. He didn’t understand the charms used to modify voices, skin tone or hair color to keep up the anonymity. No idea about who created or maintained it. Hell, he hadn’t even known about its existence until a couple of months ago when Seamus and Ernie had been laughing about it in their corner of the bullpen. 

He’d been able to last twenty-nine minutes before rushing off to confirm their stories and instructions on how to unlock it.

That was the first Tuesday.

Harry’s palms were already sweating as he locked the stall behind him. This was the eleventh Tuesday in a row he and his mysterious colleague would keep their standing two o’clock date. The anticipation alone had him wanking off before and after lunch today.

He hadn’t been this randy since the divorce last year.

His hips twitched forward without permission when he removed his Auror robes and slid his trousers down to mid-thigh, his teeth biting into his lip almost to the point of drawing blood. Harry nearly dropped his wand on the floor in his hurry to cast the enchantment to open up the glory hole on his end. It took two tries for the magic to shimmer and reveal a circular hole in the sidewall, waist-high and smooth around the edges.

_Salazar, this couldn’t happen quick enough._

He was six minutes early and wanted to scream. Harry pressed his face into the stall’s sidewall and groaned, his hands clenched into fists to avoid the temptation to touch himself.

“C’mon, c’mon, I know you’re already bloody in there,” he muttered, rocking in place. The head of his cock drooled until a drop landed on the toe of his boot. It felt like life was mocking him.

As he was about to cast a Tempus, a quiet chime echoed in his stall, signaling that the glory hole had activated on the neighboring side. Forgoing all manners, Harry shoved forward so his dick slid through. The man could tease and torment Harry as much as he wanted to today, so long as he _touched_ Harry _now._

Hot breath blew over the tip for a long moment before disappearing entirely.

Harry sobbed and rapped his knuckles on the wall. _“Please!”_

The wizard laughed at him. 

“Now, now. I don’t want to lecture you about patience again today. Did you do what I asked?” 

Patience. That was a lesson he quickly learned the first day.

The first day where he was so giddy and turned on by the idea, Harry had come prematurely, shooting sticky ropes the very second he had pulled his cock out. Some of the mess had sailed straight through the magical glory hole and onto the jaw of the wizard waiting on the other side. 

Harry felt like stuffing his half-hard cock back in and bolting until a firm voice ordered him to stay the fuck put until his sorry cock was ready to go again. It hadn’t taken long. And fuck, had waiting out his embarrassment been worth it.

His mystery wizard was a champion cocksucker and had a wealth of sexual knowledge. He had mentioned several potions and spells that Harry would find useful to hold off from coming like a teenager at thirty-three. Or _‘at your age’_ , the wizard had teased, a very mild stinging hex landing on the black trim of his robes. They helped distinguish the senior Aurors from the junior Aurors, their red robes trimmed in white.

Merlin, he probably thought Harry was old and having erectile dysfunction issues.

Even reliving the humiliation of that epiphany couldn’t put a damper on things. 

Harry’s hips twitched again on their own accord.

“Did you, or did you not, do what I asked of you?”

Harry choked on his own saliva and nodded like a dolt before he remembered his wizard couldn’t see it. “Yes. I’m wearing the plug you told me to buy. It’s on the lowest vibration setting. It-” He wriggled in place and tugged on his messy curls to keep from touching himself. “It’s been on since this morning. Please,” he begged.

“Step back. Behave yourself and do not touch. If you do, I’ll pull back and make you wait until next week.”

Harry buried his face in his hands and did as he was told, backing away from the magical ring until he hit the wall behind him.

Then his mystery wizard pushed his cock through the glory hole for the first time since they started meeting. Harry couldn’t muffle his sob in time.

It was perfect. Long, girthy, and pierced. _‘It’s called a Prince Albert,’_ he had been snootily corrected the first time he noticed and pointed it out in awe. 

For all they had done, Harry hadn’t been given this chance yet.

The wizard had jerked him off, sucked him off, let Harry fuck him. Let Harry rim him, although that had been a punishment more than anything.

_'I can’t believe you came before fucking me. You will lick my arsehole while I masturbate until I come, and you won’t even be able to enjoy doing it properly since your tongue isn’t long enough to enter me. Let this serve as a reminder to take your fucking potion and control yourself, so you can follow the plans I make for us.’_

Harry squeezed the base of his cock painfully to keep from coming from the memory alone. He was determined not to ruin this for himself.

“Look at how hard I am for you. Imagine how heavy I would feel on your tongue. How wide would your mouth need to open, to take me inside? How deep could you swallow me down before gagging?”

Harry’s hips rocked forward and he yelled when the vibrating plug in his arse ratcheted up to quite possibly the highest setting.

His wizard laughed and the full-body movement caused his cock to bob enticingly. “Did you ever stop to wonder why I told you to purchase this exact toy? Were you too impatient to read the manual and all its _remote_ features and capabilities?” 

“Merlin, fuck!” Harry shouted, bent over, putting all his strength into staving off his orgasm.

This put his face close to his wizard’s cock. If he leaned forward any more, his lips would brush the metal of the curved barbell. 

Harry realized he was going to die in this cursed stall. Ron would have to find his body and sign off on blue balls being listed as the cause of death. It was tragic.

The buzzing shut off completely, and he panted over the erection in his face. A tiny amount of spit landed on his wizard's cock and caused the magical protection charm to sparkle ever so slightly. It normally wouldn’t even be noticeable under other circumstances but today it was right there.

“You may lick me from root to tip. Once. Then you will tuck yourself away and kneel. Ejaculate into your pants, and I will masturbate until my semen lands on your beard.” _Again. Salazar’s hairy balls, Harry was so lucky._ “You may Scourgify your face but not your clothes. Do this and next time, you will earn the right to suck me.”

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He could do this. He would listen and next week - _next week_ \- he could finally suck on that cock he had been wanking over since this started.

“Thank you,” Harry said, his voice so raspy, he wouldn’t be surprised if it gave out entirely before the end of the day. Shaking with excitement, he opened his eyes and leaned closer, then rubbed his tongue over the trimmed patch of blonde hair at the base. The musk he inhaled made him feel higher than any potion he’d ever tried. 

Slowly, Harry dragged his tongue the whole length of his Wizard’s cock, until he reached the metal jewelry. It felt warm to the touch, and he whined loudly. He had to pull his own hair to tug his head back and keep from sucking on the tip. 

In practice, these instructions were harder to follow than they sounded and, honestly, were just cruel. 

With hands too clumsy to be useful, Harry stuttered over the spell to put his clothes back to normal. The fabric of his pants felt like torture against the sensitive head of his dick, sticky fluid sliding down to join the sweat of his balls. 

He scooted closer until the hair of his beard was flush with the glory hole. 

“What a good little Auror you are.” His wizard sounded breathless, the slick sounds of a hand moving over a wet dick echoing between their stalls. 

“I want you to come _now_ ,” the wizard ordered at the same time Harry’s plug began to vibrate. 

He obeyed. 

His hips ground against the stall, and he smacked his own arse while he released into his pants. Harry’s groan was so loud, it drowned out the quiet gasp of his wizard. It was only the spray of warm ejaculate on his face that alerted him to the fact that the other man had come. 

Harry hadn’t wanted to miss it, but he was too far adrift to be sad about it. 

“Shhhh. There you are. Well done, my pet.” Harry didn’t know how his wizard sensed that he needed to be soothed after their orgasms, but he always stayed and spoke gently to Harry until he returned from his fuzzy headspace. 

Harry felt the incredible bliss of precise magic when his wizard’s Scourgify cleansed his beard of semen but left behind his own sweat. The utter skill that took hit him hard. _Merlin, he was fucked over this man._

“Remember, you’re not allowed to clean your pants or any dirt on the knees of your uniform. You should have paid attention to the state of the floor and been more patient at the beginning.” His wizard was chastising him, but his tone had softened from his earlier lecture. Harry wasn’t in trouble. 

“Next week. Drink some tea for your throat.” The charm rang out in Harry’s ears as the barrier to the glory hole closed on his wizard’s end. 

Harry pressed his face into the wall and grinned.


End file.
